The present embodiments relate to dryer baffles for a laundry drying machine.
Typical dryer baffles are made with a fixed height and/or shape. However, this practice of using a fixed baffle configuration is optimized only for an average load and often does not correspond to the varying size of each load and type of clothes. By varying the baffle angle, one may optimize the height at which the clothing falls away from the drum and through the heated air stream. Thus, there is a need to pivot the baffles within the dryer drum to adjust tumbling characteristics of clothes within the dryer drum.